


Braids

by frumpkinspice



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kimallura, Kissing, canon whomst?, insecure Allura, soft dnd wives are soft, the mighty nein - Freeform, the origin of the braiding of alluras hair, vox machina - Freeform, young allura and kima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinspice/pseuds/frumpkinspice
Summary: How did the wizard come to wear braids?The story of Kima and Allura after the Thordak fight.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Braids

It wasn’t often that the human mage took watch. Not because she didn’t want to, but usually she either got knocked out in the fight or was too exhausted for any of the others to let her take watch.

Tonight though, Allura insisted on staying awake, and when she wanted something, she usually got her way. Kima didn’t really know how she felt about that, but she stayed awake nonetheless, just to be sure everything was alright.

The battle was a hard one, with most of them passing out at least once. Kima stayed concious the whole time, but it wasn’t easy seeing her friends get down with no guarantee of getting back up. They defeated the dragon, locked him in the other plane, but the cost was high, and the tension could still be felt in the air.

Allura was wearing her usual blue dress and her hair hung around her face. Half of it got scorched away in the fight, and Kima suspected that was the reason the wizard wanted to stay awake. There was something there, something she didn’t know about, but was important, and now that her hair reached to her shoulders rather than her waist, Kima saw just how much Allura’s visage meant to her.

The wizard sat next to the fire, holding the burned ends of her hair in her hands. Her cheeks were glistening in the light, and once Kima saw her shoulders shake in a silent sob, she decided she couldn’t stay silent anymore.

She stood up as silently as she could (which wasn’t silent at all- her armour wasn’t the only reason she wasn’t stealthy), and shuffled towards Allura. She looked up, alarmed, but the tears did not stop.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kima whispered as she sat next to her.

Allura shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“I doubt that.”

“I just… I don’t know,” she sighed, her voice shaking.

“Do you want me to take care of it?”

Allura turned to her, wiping the tears off her face. “What do you mean?”

Kima shrugged, her cheeks heating up. “I know how to cut hair. Always took care of it for my siblings.”

Silence fell as Allura contemplated the offer, but Kima didn’t rush her. She was aware of the fact they’ve been dancing around each other for months now, and her crush stretched even further than that, but she didn’t know how much Allura really trusted her. It’s not like they actually knew anything about each other’s pasts.

“Yes,” Allura said finally. “Cut my hair, please.”

“I’ll try not to make it much shorter. Just so it’s even,” Kima promised, reaching for the small blade she always kept at her side, even in her sleep.

Allura nodded as Kima got behind her. “Thank you.”

Kima stayed silent as she focused on cutting the beautiful golden hair she had admired so many times before. Allura was everything Kima wasn’t- elegant. Smart. Charming. Calm. _Gorgeous_.

Bahamut, was Allura the most beautiful thing in this world. Kima never really thought of anybody as pretty, she didn’t care about beauty. If anything, she saw it as a threat- beautiful things were too often the most dangerous kind. But then came Allura, with her deep blue eyes and pretty hair and exquisite smile.

It wasn’t just that though, no, it was the way she smiled when she thought no one was looking, the way she blushed when Kima complimented her. And the way she fought- so fiercely, every spell more powerful than the last.

Yeah, Kima had it bad.

She was almost done when she realised they had leaned into each other. She was full on leaning on Allura, her face inches away from the mage’s.

Kima cleared her throat and leaned back to look at her work. She nodded to herself and sat back down. “You know, it might be better to have your hair bound when we fight.”

“I… I don’t know how,” Allura mumbled, her shoulders sagging. She didn’t touch her hair again, didn’t try to brush off the cut off ends.

Kima hesitated, but ultimately decided to just go for it. “I can do it for you. Or just teach you.”

“I think I’d like that,” she said, a small smile on her face.

Kima smiled and moved closer to Allura once again. She already loved weaving through the wizard’s hair. It was silky, even after the weeks of travel and fight, and being so close to her sent sparks through Kima’s skin. She took the strands of hair and gently wove them into the first braid. Moving on to the second one, she felt Allura shiver under her touch. Once both the braids were done, Kima decided she had waited enough.

Allura’s skin was soft underneath her lips as Kima gently kissed her cheek. The human turned to look at her, her deep blue eyes wide in shock for the second time that night. Kima felt a bolt of fear go through her- had she interpreted their conversations wrong? Was Allura not interested after all?

But all of those thoughts vanished as Allura took her by her waist and kissed her proper. It wasn’t the soft, gentle kiss Kima had imagined, but rather rushed and desperate, as if it would disappear were they too slow. After the initial shock wore off, Kima wrapped her arms around the wizard’s neck and pulled her close, absolutely refusing to let go unless Allura asked her to.

They pulled away after a while, both of them panting as they looked at each other.

“I- I hope I have not overstepped,” Allura whispered, a bright blush visible on her skin.

Kima couldn’t help but laugh. “Allie, you can’t be serious. You’d have to be blind not to notice how I feel about you.”

She shrugged, looking down into her lap. “I don’t know, I just… It’s been very long since I…”

“Hey, it’s okay. If you don’t want this, we can just pretend nothing happened,” Kima said, although she felt her heart breaking just thinking about it.

Now it was Allura’s time to laugh. “Kima, I think I have made it clear that I’m interested.”

Kima beamed and pulled Allura into another kiss. It was slower than the previous one, but no less passionate. Kima made a mental note to thank Bahamut for this, because Allura was more than just heavenly.

They kissed and kissed, until Kima was fully in Allura’s lap. She pulled away for a second and looked into Allura’s eyes. “Why did it make you upset? The hair, I mean.”

Allura sighed, looking away. “It’s been… Nobody ever took me seriously, because I was too weak and proper. I tried to make myself like them, to make them take me seriously, but they never would. And now- now I can be myself and still be seen as powerful. I don’t want to be that girl again.”

“Allie, you’re still yourself. You are gorgeous and powerful and intelligent,” Kima said gently, cupping the wizard’s face. “We’ll all love you no matter what.”

Allura smiled a little. “Thank you,” she looked around at her sleeping companions. “Perhaps we should wake them?”

Kima chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Allura’s neck. “Maybe not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked the story :) Comments are always appreacited :) catch me on tumblr @frumpkinspice and hang out if you wanna ;)


End file.
